empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
The European War of Reclamation
The European War of Reclamation has gone by many names. To the Scottish it is the Second War of English Aggression. To those of Normandy it was dubbed the Second Scottish Rebellion. Still, others, simply call it the Second Great War as it was the second of the European Wars that had shook the already war-scarred continent. Events Many still debate on what actually started the European War of Reclamation. Again, the answer is skewed amongst the various factions. The Scottish had known for a long while that Normandy had been simply a puppet state for the now exiled English Crown and thus tensions were high across the newly renamed Scottish Channel. The first real taste of open hostilities had come from the Scottish camp, however, if their blockading of any Normandy military vessels leaving their harbor. The Scotts justified such action by claiming a military build-up in preparation for an invasion of Scotland and many would agree this to be the case. Nevertheless the camps were soon drawn and with them webs of economic and political partners began to be forced to pick sides. One of the most notable economic states that had ties with both sides was that of Hansa, a nation to the east of both belligerents whose main goal in the war was to keep their economic interests safe. While initially showing that it would pick a side the increasingly skittish trade-nation opted to cloister itself behind its borders to wait-out the bloodshed. Others were less hesitant to display allegiance to a side, or in some cases hatred of the other side, and as such many nations began to pledge troops and ships for the war. One of the first nations to pledge their support to the side of Normandy was that of the Greater Belkan State who had begun a naval build-up in the region in preparations for war. Next to appear for the side of Normandy was the mysterious Technate who had bolstered its armed forces with lethal bears. It would be the Technate, and their bears, that started one of the biggest misunderstandings in European, and world, history. It was the Technate that declared war first, bear cavalry at the ready, claiming that the blockade of Normandy had indeed threatened the sovereignty and neutrality of the Hansa Trade Leage thus jeopardizing the Technate indirectly. At that the other nations aligned with the Technate, including the other main party Normandy, quickly began their assault on the Scottish island. The Belkan navy was used to utterly defeat any Scottish naval remnants and then escorted the Normandy invasion forces to the shores of Scotland. In response to this the formerly preoccupied Scottish King ordered a full counter attack to repel the savage invaders from the Scottish mainland. This, and the reinforcements recieved from his close ally Iceland, were enough to change the sway of the battle. With word that the Technate had been the attacker Iceland and Scotland were forced to find additional aid and they did so with the secretive nation of the Vinland. By the time the Vinland was preparing to set sail to aid their new allies a revelation engulfed the two sides. The Technate, who had initially started the attack, was no where to be found. It appeared that even though the nation had pledged their support for Normandy and Belka, they were unable to make it to Scotland due to the fact that the nation of the Technate was denied transport by their allied ships to transport their troops. The reason for the massive bloodshed that occured on Scotland for the third time (the first two being of course England and Wales) was in fact void and the two camps had begun another war under false information. Now less bitter, the two sides began to realize the grand mistake. Soon a peace and then a full-fledged end to the war occurred with both sides realizing their lethal mistakes. Because of the episode of war the Kings of both Normandy and Scotland, for the first time, met and in this meeting established a peace between the two nations that would hopefully last forever. Category:Conflict Category:Empire Builder 4